fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Blood Magic
Iron Blood Magic (鉄血魔法, Tekketsu Mahō) is a Caster Magic and rare sub-type of Blood Magic, that was created by Shikumo Aririki. Often, this type of magic is bumbled with Blood-Make, another Blood Magic sub-type because of reasons, yet they harness different mechanics. Iron Blood Magic is very strong one, which revolves around the concentrated manipulation of blood element, and as its name hints - revolves around the manipulation of the element, which is contained in the blood of the living beings. Desription Iron Blood Magic itself requires an excellent control over the magic powers of the magem which use it, and what is most important - strong and healthy body of the user. The mage themselves omits their magic power through their blood circulation system, after what, they make a solidification of their blood through the Ferrum element compression. When this step is done, the user's body gains metal-like attributes. Due to this, the appearance of Iron Blood user's is also slightly changes, as their veins becomes more visible, and their skin gains some changes in its colour. For example, if the user has a fair skin, its becomes darker, while also gains some metallic blinks from user's body. This blinking causes the visual effect of a metallic aura, which cloaks the user. Aside some appearance changes, the physical appearance of the user also changes and even greater, than previous. The user gains an enormous increasing in their strength and durability, while using Iron Blood Magic. The speed and endurance of the user are also increase, but not like the previous attributes. Also, the user gains the unique and, of course, main ability to be able to solid their own blood. As a result, they can stop the bleeding of their wounds, which causes to less damage receiving. The most experienced mages can even heal their wounds with this technique. As a human has two different blood systems (arterial and venous), each system is responsible for different changes in user's body. The venous blood system responses for the durability, defence and healing attributes of the body, while the arterial blood system responses for its strength, speed and endurance attributes. But, as these systems require different blood vessels in the body, and responsible for different attributes, the user can not use them simultaneously, even if he has mastered this magic. With Iron Blood Magic, the user also is able to make some changes with the Ferrum element in the blood, as they even can create some things from the blood, just like the Molding Mages. For example, the user can create a blade from blood, which he can use as a weapon. But, as this kind of magic isn't Molding, the weapons, which made from the blood of the user, can easily shatter, if the user losses a control over it. Finally, the most experienced mages of this magic, can also gain another unique ability, if their blood would get into the blood of another person. Simply, if the user want to heal a great wound on the body of person, he can split his blood on the wound, and while he would gain the access to the person's Ferrum element in blood, the user would heal the wound. Also, if such thing happened, the user even can kill this persom, as he got the control over Ferrum element, with the solidification. The process of solidification causes the stop of all blood processes, like oxygen absorbing, carbon releasing, etc., so this process simply stop the life for seconds. With this ability, the user is also able to control people, or giving them pain through their body, which makes this magic very dangerous, but, of course, he can not to this, while his blood is not fused with another's blood. And, of course, to do such a thing, the user can just harm his target, and make a simply contact of target's wound with their. But, Iron Blood Magic has many weaknesses. First and most important weakness is that the user with not strong enough magic power control may not only harm the other, but may harm even their body, instead of strengthen it, which can cause the wrong work of all blood functions. Secondly, even if the user has a good control over it, but using too much magical powers within the blood vessels, they also would harm themselves, while gaining some blood illnesses or even get the madness with the time in future. The user can even shorten their life, not noticing it, which is also a great disadvantage. But, this aspect can be avoided, if the user uses much magical powers very rarely. Thirdly, while the user gains metallic attributes, the compression of ferrum, which accidentaly was done in a wrong way, could make an inner body's damage, such as inner bleeding, anemia effects, etc. And the last weakness is that after every single using of this magic, the user lost some of his Ferrum element from blood, so he must replenish it with some products, which are consisting of Ferrum. And, this aspect is spreading on all of the mages, even the masters. Spells Venous Blood System *'Iron Blood Body' (鉄血体, Teketsu Tai): Mostly, the basic spell of all Iron Blood users. The user solids their blood with Ferrum element, and make his body much stronger, like an "iron". *'Iron Blood Control' (鉄血制御, Tekketsu Seigyo): This spell allows the user to manipulate any blood in the surrounding area and use it against their opponent. Arterial Blood System *'Iron Blood Needles' (鉄血針, Tekketsu Hari): While user has a wound, he uses their blood from its to throw blood drops to the opponent, which he soon transforms into the needles in great numbers. If user has wound, that is bleeding, he also can release a bigger needle from his wound to attack his opponent at close-range. *'Iron Blood Mist' (鉄血霧, Tekketsu Kiri): The user gathers their own blood or blood in the surrounding area and turn it into thick red mist, blinding their opponents as well as messing with their senses. While it's mist, the enemy can inhale it, and after that, the user can harm his target with a little of Ferrum element, within the inhaled blood. *'Iron Blood Slicing' (鉄血切断, Tekketsu Setsudan): The user slightly cuts their fingers and swings their arm, releasing a blade of blood toward the opponent. The blade itself is sharp enough, to make a normal cut wound. *'Iron Blood Stream' (鉄血流, Tekketsu Ryū): The user gathers blood around their palm and releases a stream of blood from their hand towards the opponent. While this stream has enough Ferrum element in it, the user can transform this stream, for example, making it more harder, or simply can solidify some particles of blood, to give a sharper blood attack. *'Iron Blood Splash' (鉄血飛沫, Tekketsu Shibuki): The user takes a large amount of blood and splashes it over the target disguising the damage they have taken and momentarily blinding them. *'Iron Blood Claw' (鉄血爪, Tekketsu Tsume): The user solidifys their own blood on their hands and forms claws made of blood. The claws also sharp enough, and sharper, then Slicing Spell. Special Applications Martial Arts Iron Blood Fist Style ( , Aian Buraddo Fisuto Sutairu lit. Iron Blood Reppeling Monk Fighting Arts) is a martial art fighting style, which was created and actually practised only by Shikumo Aririki. Often shortened by Hayashi Aririki to IBFS, this style was created with purpose of making a better usage of Iron Blood Magic, both in close combat and simply like a magic. Even though it was created by not a special Mage, yet Shikumo is able to stand strong against many fighters, easily claiming the title of IBFS master. After Shikumo developed his signature magic and trained hard enough to make sure, that this magic is fully under his control, he came up with the idea of creating something, which can work as a much better utilization of his battle skills and his new-found magic. As a result of long practise and thinking, Shikumo eventually created the Iron Blood Fist Style - a fighting style, which serves as a combination of Iron Blood Magic and actual knowledge of martial arts, which user may have. While both of these aspects can be very dangerous on their own (of course, depending on strength of the practicioner), as showed by Shikumo himself, when he makes a use of these fighting methods at the same time, his overall battle performance is highly, if not drastically, powered up. As it was stated, such fighting style was created in order of further development of Iron Blood Magic, also Shikumo stated, that IBFS can be infused not only with his Magic, but with other kind of Magic, which potential user may have, resulting in even more dangerous branches of IBFS appearing. Trivia *Iron Blood Magic is based on Blut ability from Bleach series and Bloodbenging from Avatar series. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Blood Magic Category:Rare Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art Category:Martial Arts